Good Burger
(The Nostalgia Critic looks rather depressed.) NC: Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to. Well, seeing how we are at the end of Nickelodeon Month... (The intro from the first video is shown, but halfway through, NC shoots it with his gun.) NC: ...I can safely say that I am not the least bit happy. Why? Because I have to review what many consider to be a double order of bullshit with extra crap and a side order of dick-cheese. The fast food abomination simply known as Good Burger. (Footage of the movie starts.) NC: (Voiceover) Based off of the hit sketch performed on the kid's show ''All That'', Good Burger was an attempt to take one line... Ed: Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger. Can I take your order? NC: (Voiceover) ...and somehow turn that into an hour-and-a-half movie. (The previous quote is repeated using several different versions performed throughout the entire movie.) NC: No, but you can take this (gives the finger) AND SHOVE IT UP HARD! NC: (Voiceover) The film stars Kel Mitchell, reprising his role as Ed, the idiot fast-food attendant who works at the inappropriately named Good Burger. It also stars Kenan Thompson, which is weird because he never starred in any of the Good Burger ''sketches... '''NC:' ...but who the hell cares? Let's just get this ass-burger review out of the way. NC: (Voiceover) All right, so it starts out with our protagonist, Ed. Ed: Welcome to Good Burger... NC: (mockingly speaking along) ...home of the Good Burger. Can I take your order? (Ed comes to a fast food bag which opens up to reveal a Good Burger with eyeballs.) NC: Oh, God! Good Burger: Ed! I see you! NC: (whispering) What the fuck is that? Good Burger: I see you! (Three more talking burgers suddenly pop out of their boxes with NC watching in horror.) Good Burger 2: I wanna stay here with you! Good Burger 3: We love you, Ed! Good Burger 4: Come with us, Ed! Good Burger 2: Fly, Ed. Fly. (The Good Burgers then float in the air with Ed following.) Ed: Whoa! I'm flying with fast food! NC: What, what? What is happen...? Ed: Woo, wee! Flying with hamburgers! (Ed then falls down an endless dark pit, screaming. The scene cuts to Ed waking up in bed, as all of that was just a dream he had.) Ed: Ah! Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger! Can I take...? NC: Stop, stop! I need a minute. (to himself) Pull it together. Pull it together. NC: (Voiceover) So, it turns out that opening was just a dream, but unfortunately the rest of the movie isn't, as Ed rushes out the door because he's late to work. This is bad because no one else at the restaurant knows how to take orders, which really pisses off huge, angry Robert Wuhl. Construction worker: (played by Robert Wuhl, yelling at Ed) (NOTE: This happens after Ed arrives at the restaurant, meaning that this is edited to seem like the construction worker is yelling at someone else.) JUST GIVE ME TWO GOOD BURGERS! I've had it up to here with Good Burger! NC: Hey, I don't need this. I had a cameo in Batman! NC: (Voiceover) So we see Ed rushing down the street as he trips into some girls playing jump rope, drags one of them down the street, accidentally steals a woman's baby, collides into basketball players, mixes up the basketball with the baby as the baby is dunked into a basketball hoop... NC: You know what? I'm going to need another minute. (Takes a deep breath and sighs) NC: (Voiceover) So Ed finally makes it to work, only to find that there is another restaurant named Mondo Burger being built across the street that could be dangerous competition. But their boss isn't worried. Mr. Bailey: (boss of Good Burger, played by Dan Schneider) Good Burger has been here for over forty years. And nobody is putting Good Burger out of business! (Everyone shouts "Nobody!" and cheers. One of them is Otis, played by Abe Vigoda. A record scratch sounds and NC gestures his hand to stop and moves it to the side. The movie rewinds and replays Otis saying "Nobody!") NC: Abe Vigoda, what are you doing? Is there really no movie you won't say "no" to? I mean, did you read the script? You know it couldn't have been a good movie! My guess is that he was in some sort of contract or something and it probably went something like this: (A scene from ''The Godfather plays.)'' NC: (in a mock mafia voice, dubbed over Willi Cicci) Abe, the president of Nickelodeon says you have to do the Good Burger movie. Sal Tessio (played by Vigoda):''' Hell, I can't do that; it screws up all my arrangements. '''NC: (in mock mafia voice) Sorry, Abe, but you're under contract. Tessio: Tom, can you get me off the hook? For old time's sake? Tom Hagen: Can't do it, Abe. ("Abe" is dubbed over "Sally") NC: (in mock mafia voice) Come on, you get to wear the little hat and everything. NC: So we then cut to our other main character, Dexter. Who is in a classroom being taught by-- (A teacher named Mr. Wheat (played by Sinbad) walks into the classroom wearing a goofy outfit.) NC: Oh, Jesus, no. NC: (voiceover; sighs deeply) Being taught by Sinbad, wearing an outfit made out of wrapping paper and a hairpin modeled after a blowfish. His personality, though--that's a little harder to figure out. Mr. Wheat: And I say to my brother, "Why, why would this man give us a test on the last day of school before the summer starts?" Well, I'ma tell you why. Because... (slams desk to wake Dexter up) ...the mind never sleeps. NC: (raises fist) Right on my mid-70s, early-80s, black panther, hippie, environmentalist, blaxploitation, flower child...brother? NC: (voiceover) Dexter thinks he's out of school for the summer, which means he could spend the rest of his time partying. But there's a change in plans when he accidentally crashes into Ronald McDonald (Mr. Wheat) here. (Dexter and his friend Jake (played by Marques Houston) spin-out in his mother's car and crash into Mr. Wheat's car after avoiding running over Ed, who was doing a delivery and was in their way.) Mr. Wheat: (to Dexter) See, when I left school today, I didn't think I was gonna run into you this summer. Well, I didn't think YOU WAS GONNA RUN INTO ME! I MEAN, JUST RUN INTO ME LIKE THIS! You're in big trouble with me, young man. (points to Dexter) You're in trouble with me! Dexter: No, listen, Mr. Wheat. Listen. It wasn't my fault. See, this nut on some roller blades, he skated into my vision sight and I couldn't see nothing, so I... Mr. Wheat: Roller blades? Dexter: ...swerved, and he was spinning-- Mr. Wheat: Roller blades? NC: (confused by the scene) O-kay. How long does this scene go? Mr. Wheat: Do you know how much this car cost me? Dexter: No. Mr. Wheat: DO YOU KNOW?! Dexter: No. Mr. Wheat: (grabs Dexter) That's a $22,000 car! $22,000! And that's just the base price. Give me your driver's license. Dexter: Uhm... uhm... regarding my driver's license... NC: I mean, seriously. Did they run out of script? It seems like they are just making this shit up now. Dexter: When they put it in my hand-- Mr. Wheat: You don't have a driver's license? Dexter: No. Mr. Wheat: Now, I know you don't have an insurance, do you? (Dexter shakes his head.) I guess... I hate to do this, young man. I hate to put a black man in jail. But I'm gonna have to call the police. Dexter: Black man in jail? Mr. Wheat: I hate to do this. Dexter: You ain't got to... I'm just a kid! NC: It's like they knew they had no story or little jokes. So they just told the actors to make some crap up off the top of their heads. "We have to fill the hour and a half movie length somehow." "What should I talk about?" "Who cares? It's a kid's film. It's not like we actually have to try!" (pauses as the argument is still going) My God, they're still going! This could have been handled with just one line of dialogue: "Oh, shit, I need a job!" Why is that so hard?! (The scene changes) Finally, a different scene-- (It turns out the scene changed to Mr. Wheat and Dexter at a car repair garage. Dexter is given a ticket for the damages caused to Mr. Wheat's car, causing another argument between them.) NC: NO, NO, NO! Come on, how much longer do I have to see Raggedy Ann and that pin cushion argue?! Just get on with it. Get on with it! (An earlier scene shows Mr. Wheat shoving Dexter on top of his damaged car, showing him the damages.) NC: No, no, no. Not that way. I didn't mean it like that! No, no, no, that's wrong. That's wrong. Bad touch, bad touch! That's a very bad touch! Sinbad, no, no! Stop it, stop it! Stop it! ALL RIGHT! I HAVE NO CHOICE! ELEPHANT! (The Burger King mascot appears, accompanied by a heavenly choir. He then disappears.) NC: (sighs in relief) I never thought that would be my callback to reality. But I'll take it. NC: (voiceover) So, Dexter has to get a summer job--you see? One sentence; that was so much easier--as he applies at the Mondo Burger, where everyone dresses like they're at an '80s gym. Kurt Bozwell: (the boss of Mondo Burger, played by Jan Schweiterman) From now on, your life is Mondo Burger. You can forget about your friends. You can forget about your family. 'Cause Kurt is now both your mother and your father. (A clip of Adolf Hitler at a rally is shown.) Hitler: (with mock subtitles) First, we will make cheeseburgers. Then, we will make milkshakes. Heil Mondo Burger! NC: (voiceover) But Dexter, sadly, doesn't seem to fit in. Kurt: Get this loser out of my face! Dexter: Loser! Oh, now you're about to push me a little too far! Kurt: Oh, you want a piece of me? Dexter: Yeah, extra crispy, please! NC: (as Kenan Thompson) I hope "Saturday Night Live" ain't watching. NC: (voiceover) So he goes to a place where his clear lack of talent and absolutely no experience will do him well. (Ed is talking to an irate customer, who was given a hamburger bun by Ed instead of an actual Good Burger.) Ed: But you said you wanted nothing on it. Customer: Yes, well, I expected a meat patty! Ed: Dude, a meat patty is something. You said nothing. (to Fizz, a drive-thru employee) Fizz, is a meat patty something or nothing? NC: Don't get philosophical with me, kid! It's not that kind of movie. NC: (in mock Ed voice) We're all born to die, sir. NC: (voiceover) So Ed and Dexter finally meet, as Dexter drinks away his "whoas". (Dexter is shown drinking a bunch of milkshakes in sorrow.) Ed: One more Good Shake. Dexter: Good, good. Keep 'em coming. Ed: Uhm, dude, don't you think you had enough? NC: (in drunk voice) Don't tell me when I've had enough shakes! I'll tell you when I've had enough shakes! (cries) I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'll chase it down with some fries. (pretends to eat some fries) NC: (voiceover) So Ed tries to convince his boss that Dexter should be given a job at Good Burger. Ed: Hey, Mr. Bailey. This guy needs a job. Can he have one? Mr. Bailey: No! NC: End of movie. Bye! (tries to leave) Ed: Come on, Mr. Bailey. (NC is frustrated) He really needs one. He can do fries. Mr. Bailey: Otis does fries. Ed: Yeah, but look at him. How much longer could he possibly live? (Mr. Bailey glances over at Otis, who is cooking fries.) NC: (voiceover, as Otis) Nothing can kill me. I'm Abe Vigoda!* Mr. Bailey: All right. * *''(Well, apparently dying in his sleep can kill him. It's true, look it up!)'' NC: (voiceover) So Dexter is hired on, as one of his jobs is to make deliveries--and I'm not kidding--in the Burger Mobile. *Note: This is the very same car that was used for the Mirth Mobile in Wayne's World. (Scene cuts to a reveal of Ed's Burger Mobile, which is just an ordinary car adorned with fast food props.) Ed: Come on, I'll take you for a spin. (A mock Batman cut shows up and the car is shown in Batman style included with mock comic, pop up sound effects.) NC: (voiceover) But all is not well, as the ruler of Mondo Burger comes in to intimidate our heroes. Kurt: The second we open our doors, the Good Burger goes in the grinder. (Cut to Hitler scene.) Hitler: (with mock subtitles) And don't forget the fries with that. God HELP you if you forget the fries with that. NC: (voiceover) What is up with this kid (Kurt)? It's like someone put Sting, Frankie Muniz, and Ben Stiller in a blender. It's kind of surreal. Ed: I'm Ed. Kurt: (mockingly) Well, ED, (normal) you better watch your butt, man. Ed: Okay. (He looks behind him and follows himself around, like a dog chasing its tail. Everyone stares at Ed, while NC looks on unamused as a tumble weed passes him by.) NC: (voiceover) So Mondo Burger does open up to probably the most overblown fast food restaurant opening EVER! Even Planet Hollywood doesn't get this kind of opening. I mean what are they expecting to see in there? NC: (as an excited customer) Oh my god, they have fries! Honest to God, fries! NC: (voiceover) So, they take a look at one of the Mondo Burgers to see why their business is doing so well. (All of the Good Burger staff are staring at a Mondo Burger that has been brought over.) Monique (Shar Jackson): It's huge! Ed: How do they do it? NC: My God, they used actual meat! No raccoons at all. NC: (voiceover) So Ed asks Dexter if he wants to hang out and-- (Ed, distracted, rams head first into Otis, knocking him down.) Otis: You think you could get me to a hospital? I think I broke my ass. NC: Okay, yeah. I'm convinced now that Abe Vigoda wasn't supposed to be in this movie. He just wandered onto the set, threw on a costume, and just started walking around bumping into people. They were like "Hey, he's not hurting anyone. Just keep him in the movie." You were in The Godfather, man! Show some dignity! NC: (voiceover) As Ed and Dexter become more acquainted with each other, they discover that they have a complicated relationship. Dexter: I don't like you. Can't you get that through your head? Ed: (with grapes in nose) Look! I'm Grape Nose Boy! (sings) Bloopity, bloopity, bloopity, bloopity. Bloopity, bloopity, bloopity, bloopity! Dexter: Stop that! (Ed continues to sing "Bloopity") NC: Shut up. (Ed keeps singing) NC: Shut up! (Ed continues) NC: Please Shut up! (Ed continues) NC: Shut up! (Ed continues) NC: Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up! SHUT UP!! (Ed continues) NC: (pleads) Please shut up! (Ed continues) NC: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! God, I cannot believe you will not shut up! (Ed continues, while NC shouts "Shut up!" over and over again. Dexter finally laughs at Ed.) Ed: Oh, made you laugh! NC: My God! I just realized what this is. This is Dante's 11th level of hell. He just didn't write about it because he thought it would be too scary for people to comprehend. NC: (voiceover, in deep voice) And lo and behold, an obnoxious douchebag with unconvincing dreads will put grapes in his nose and constantly shout "Bloopity, Bloopity, Bloopity, Bloopity!" And it will be called the 11th level of Hell. Dante then wet himself and cried in fear. NC: (voiceover) So it turns out Ed brings his own special sauce that he made himself. As people pass it around, they realize it's pretty good. I personally don't trust anything that looks like a blended Fraggle. But everyone else seems to, as they market it to the people, raising their profits again. But Dexter makes Ed sign a contract that lets Dexter have 80% of all the money they make on the sauce. Presumably high as a kite, Ed agrees and continues to be shat upon by the people he thinks he knows and loves. Dexter: Well, here you go, Ed. You get to keep $13. Ed: Whoa. That's almost $14. (laughs) NC: Wow, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Plain and simple. NC: (voiceover) But Ed, being a sentimental guy, asks Dexter if he wants to hang out by the roof top and just look at the stars. Yeah, apparently Ed's deep. Ed: What kind of problems do you have? Dexter: Most of them were was when I was a little kid. That's when my dad left my mom. I must have lived in fifteen different places since then. NC: Wait a minute, wait a minute. Are you actually trying to have a moment? Are you actually trying to emote an...emotion? Other than disgust? Dexter: I remember the last time I saw my dad. I was seven years old... NC: I'm sorry. It's a little hard to get into this moment when one of the last scenes was-- Otis: (from earlier in the film) I think I broke my ass. NC: That makes it a little tricky. Dexter: I give up. I'm going home. (gets up to leave) NC: (as Dexter) And I'm not acting. I'm really going home. Fuck this movie. NC: (voiceover) The next day, they get a call to deliver an order to the only other celebrity they could afford in this movie. (Camera cuts and zooms into Shaquille O'Neal with 'DUN-DUN-DUNNNN' music.) NC: (screams) KAZAAM! Shaq: (to an interviewer) I feel hungry. NC: Take the food! Take everything! Just please don't do any rapping! NC: (voiceover) So they give Shaq his order and even manage to get some endorsement from him. Oh, good. This is back in the days when his endorsements actually meant something. Shaq: (to Dexter and Ed) I ordered a tomato on this Good Burger. I don't see no tomatoes. Ed: Oh, hang on. (He pulls two tomatoes out of his pants pocket and puts them on the burger.) Consider yourself tomatoed. (laughs) NC: Wow, that's pretty bad when you're making Shaquille O'Neal look like a good actor. NC: (voiceover) Meanwhile, Mondo Burger is displeased that Good Burger sales are suddenly rising. As it just steams their PVC spacesuits. Troy: (Kurt's right hand man, played by Hamilton Von Watts) Good Burger is still in business. Griffin: (Kurt's other right hand man, played by J. August Richards) Well, what are we supposed to about it? Our burgers are already twice the size of theirs. NC: Captain. May I recommend firing our photon torpedoes at the restaurant? Kurt: (on an intercom) Kitchen. Intercom: Yes, sir. Kurt: Make our burgers bigger. Intercom: Bigger, boss? But they're alread--? Kurt: (screams into intercom) Bigger! (bangs on it) BIGGER! (Cue Hitler scene.) Hitler: (mock subtitles) SUPER-SIZE ME! SUPER-SIZE ME! SUPER-SIZE ME! NC: (voiceover) But there's still a problem of how to stop that special sauce Ed created. So they decide to send a beautiful woman to seduce Ed and get the secret ingredient. Kurt: If anyone can get the sauce out of Ed, she can. NC: Okay, I don't want to know how she gets the sauce out of Ed. That's private. (Kurt's henchwoman Roxanne (played by Carmen Electra) walks into the Good Burger, accompanied by the song of the same name (performed in this movie by Michael Franti & Spearhead). She passes by Otis, who looks on in amazement.) NC: (as Otis, he looks at his pants) Oh, I haven't felt that in a while. NC: (voiceover) So Roxanne tries to seduce Ed. But her attempts are futile against a thick wall of idiocy. Roxanne: You are so hot. Ed: Oh. (laughs) I often sweat at work. NC: My God, Hallmark cards are funnier then this! Ed: So, are you hungry? Roxanne: Yes, I am hungry. But not for food. I'm hungry for you. Ed: Oh. Well, I'm not edible. (NC looks disgusted again as another tumbleweed passes him by.) NC: (voiceover) So Ed agrees to go out with Roxanne-- (notices Otis wandering in the background) Hold on. Will someone give Abe some directions out there? (arrow points at him) Maybe give him a cookie or something. I mean, it's Abe Vigoda, not a dishrag! He's the funniest thing in this movie, and I don't even think that he's supposed to be there! So Ed hangs out with Roxanne, as Dexter goes out on a date with Monique. But I think he's doing that because he secretly wants Ed. (cut to a scene with Monique and Ed side-by-side) I mean, look at him. They look exactly alike. I think there's a closed door deal. So Roxanne tries to get intimate with Ed. But this turns out to be extraordinarily dangerous. And she discovers that love hurts even more then she knows. (Cuts to scenes of Roxanne getting hurt continuously.) NC: (light chortle) Abuse to women is funny. NC: (voiceover) After Roxanne gives up at the Hitler Burger, Ed and Dexter suspect foul play, as they think Mondo Burger is using illegal chemicals to make their food larger. So they disguise themselves as-- (Dexter and Ed arrive at Mondo Burger dressed in drag.) NC: Oh, Jesus. Really? You're going the drag route? Dexter: (in a woman's voice, panicking) Water! Water! I need water! NC: Well, if I didn't know any better. I'd say you were from a subpar sketch comedy show. NC: (voiceover) After our heroes work their way inside, they discover Mondo Burger's dirty little secret. (Zoom in on chemicals being added to burgers with dramatic cue.) NC: (as Charlton Heston from "Soylent Green") Mondo Burger is people! NC: (voiceover) No, it turns out that they were using illegal chemicals. But our heroes are caught as the head of Mondo Burger decides to do the first logical thing in this movie: have them both committed. Finally--they should have done that at the beginning of the movie. So the two partake in "Idiot, Interrupted" as they try to figure out a way to escape. But while that is going on, Mondo Burger goes on "Mission: Implausible" as they try to sabotage Ed's sauce, making anyone who eats it incredibly sick. (As the Mondo Burger employees put shark poison in the sauce, Otis--who happens to be working late--intervenes.) Otis: What's going on in here? NC: Guys, you woke up Abe! (whispers) It's Okay. Go back to sleep. NC: (voiceover) Abe says he's going to call the police, but they have him committed as well. Somehow I doubt that was very hard. So our three nut jobs are stuck in a mental institution and have to think of a logical way out. Their solution? (Dexter tunes a radio to play "(Not Just) Knee Deep" by Parliament-Funkadelic. He gets all the the disabled people to do a choreographed dance.) NC: (voiceover) Start a synchronized dance number, of course. Look at them go. You know, for the mentally disabled, they sure do have good on-the-fly dance choreography. I'm really impressed. And as your sense of improbability implores you, the guards start dancing too. (as a guard) Yeah, let's start dancing. I know it's our job to stop out of control stuff like this. But I'm sure nothing bad can happen-- (Dexter knees both guards in the groins.) Oh! So that's why we're not paid well. (normal) Okay, so they steal the keys and get out of the room. But how are they going to get out of the actual building? One of the local crazies decides to help him out. (A mental patient whom Dexter, Ed and Otis encountered earlier tosses Dexter out of a window to free them.) NC: You know, despite how bad this movie is, I like its subtle hint of cruelty. NC: (voiceover) But how can a man like Abe Vigoda get out of--? (Otis jumps out the window.) NC: (voiceover) And that's the last we'll ever hear of him. (as Otis) It's okay, I landed on the fat kid. (normal) They all try to make it to Good Burger in time to prevent the customers from being sick when it suddenly all turns into the end of The Benny Hill Show. (The mental hospital staff chase down our heroes to the tune of "Yakety Sax". As they do so, they end up causing cars to crash into each other.) NC: (voiceover) Yeah, that's nice. Crash into cars, break some teeth, and endanger people's lives. But at least the Good Burger will stay open. But Ed and Dexter make it in time, as Ed stops an old lady from eating on of their burgers. (Ed jumps and lands on an old lady to prevent her from eating one of the poisoned Good Burgers.) NC: (voiceover) This needs to be censored. NC: (voiceover) So Ed and Dexter explain about the sauce and stop all the orders, just when they hatch a plan to break into Mondo Burger and expose them for the liars they are. But first, this joke. (Otis runs in front of the doorway to Good Burger, visibly disgruntled.) Otis: I need a hot Jacuzzi! (NC looks disgusted once again as yet another tumbleweed goes past him. Suddenly, the tumbleweed stops.) Tumbleweed: You know what? Fuck it. (It takes out a hat, puts it on, and leaves, much to NC's confusion.) NC: (voiceover) So they figure out a plan to get into the Mondo Burger and get rid of all of their chemicals. (Dexter and Ed are hiding on the side of a Rold Gold pretzel truck.) Gee, I have a hunger for some Rold Gold Pretzels right now. (Dexter and Ed are on the roof of Mondo Burger, where Ed is in a chimney shaped like a straw.) Dexter: How do you expect me to get up there? Ed: Oh, that's easy. You just jump on the burger, jump on the fry. And then you hop on the cup, and then you shimmy up the straw. Dexter: What is this, American Gladiators? NC: What is that, a joke? NC: (voiceover) So they break into the Mondo Burger and try to intimidate the rest of the group. Dexter: Mama never had one of these with the electronic numbers. (opens up a microwave) We always had to turn the knob and-- Griffin: Get him! Dexter: What? (He takes out mustard and ketchup bottles as Griffin and Troy stand down.) If I were you, I wouldn't come any closer. NC: Stand back, man! I think that's real ketchup. (Dexter sprays ketchup and mustard on the right hand men.) NC: (voiceover, feigning amusement) Oh, no! How will they go around the restaurant covered in ketchup and mustard? (laughs) That's just silly! (The right hand men chase Dexter, who stops to smack his behind to taunt them.) NC: (voiceover, with the same tone) Oh, that's right. Just smack your ass. Show us what a likable character you are, you little troublemaker. (Ed sneaks into the chemical room.) Uh-oh, how is Ed going to screw up this time? (Ed accidentally causes a chain reaction that spills a chemical bottle into the burger vat.) Oh, Ed, you nincompoop. But it will all work out in the end somehow. It always does. (The contaminated burgers are then shown exploding inside the microwaves.) Uh-oh, it looks like all those chemicals are causing the burgers to explode. That's so out of the ordinary, I dare call it wacky. (People are shown running out of the restaurant as it seemingly collapses.) You people run faster. There's no telling what zany antics could possibly follow. (Mr. Wheat is shown pulling up to the parking lot.) Ooooh, it's that character no one cares about. Do you think he'll get his comeuppance in the end? Well, that all depends. Do you want cheese with that? (The hamburger prop from the top of the building falls off and lands on top of Mr. Wheat's car. After that, Kurt gets arrested by local police for use of illegal chemicals.) NC: (voiceover, laughs and continues in that same tone) Looks like God has smite'd you for making ''Jingle All the Way'', Sinbad. Good luck trying to clean that up. What a mess. Well, it seems our lovable scamps (Dexter and Ed) have came out on top. There were a few close moments at times. But were there any doubt that they would make it in the end? I don't think so. (As the two arrive at Good Burger, the employees cheer at them for being heroes.) NC: So, after these wild and crazy antics, how else can they end this movie besides saying the classic line...? Ed: (to camera) Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger. Can I take your order? NC: You certainly can, Ed. You certainly can. (pounds on desk as a demonic face momentarily replaces his) DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!! '(normal face) This is crap! It's godawful! ''Good Burger? ''Good GOD, what a load of shit! ''(Montage of clips play while NC gives his final thoughts.) '''NC: (voiceover) It's like if shit could shit and that shit could shit and that shit could shit and that shit could raise money to put together a team of filmmakers to produce a steaming flaming pile of shit! NC: My advice is to leave this flaming pile of monkey shit alone forever, and never look back as long as you live. Or even after you die. Because at least that way, God knows you're trying to do better. I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to. (leaves) THE END (An extra plays after the credits.) Dexter: About this contract, man. Ed: What? Dexter: Why don't we say forget it? (rips up contract) Ed: Y-you, don't want to be partners? Dexter: Well, no, see-- Ed: Is it because I'm black? NC: (screams) AH! A funny joke! (ducks under desk) Notes * Contrary to the Critic's claim that Kenan never starred in any of the Good Burger sketches on All That, Kenan actually did appear in several of them, usually as Lester Oaks, the construction worker. Dexter, the character Kenan played in the movie, however, was never in any of the sketches. Category:Content Category:Guides Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Transcripts